Mistake
by sellthelie
Summary: Just a mistake, a silly mistake. NarcissaxBill


**Title: **Mistake  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Rating: **Any Age  
**Summary: **_"Just a mistake, a silly mistake."_  
**Pairing: **Narcissa/Bill  
**A/N: **Prompt - Refusal for **100quills**, set post Adaptation again. :D

**Mistake**

Daylight no longer shone through the lonely window, high upon the walls. She could just see the stars littering the evening sky as she looked out it from her perch on the edge of the bath. Narcissa greedily breathed in the fresh air, using it to calm her somewhat shaky nerves. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply once more, before stepping carefully down.

Keeping her eyes from the sink, she sat down on the seat next to the bath, resting her head between her knees.

"This isn't happening," she muttered to herself. "Just a mistake, a silly mistake."

That she'd made, and checked seven times already. The glare of the pink liquid from the jars beside the sink, shining proof of her _mistake._ Part of her wanted to go and get some more potion, to try a new batch, it was more than likely a bad batch. That's all it could be, because it couldn't be right.

She wasn't ready, they weren't ready. Of all the things they had discussed about their lives together, they hadn't covered this yet. So much had changed, they had to be sure they were doing the right things, at the right time. He'd only just moved into the house, which had only happened then because Draco insisted. Telling them that he was sick of them pretending, and hearing Bill sneaking out _every_ morning. She had been embarrassed, but thankful as well for her forward son. It had been an adjustment, the only other time she had lived with a man had been her husband, Bill and herself weren't married.

That came under 'future' in their opinion, something that wasn't talked all that much about. They were happy with what they had right now, adn there was no reason for to want that to change.

This would change things though. It didn't even have to arrive, and it already had complicated things.

She wanted to ignore it, pretend it wasn't happening. _It _was though, and no amount of denial, or telling herself that she was wrong could convince her that she was

"Mum?"

Taking a deep breath, she cracked it open slightly, "yes dear?"

There was concern written all over his face, "what's going on Mum? You've been in here for three hours now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she made herself smile. "I just don't feel so great, that time and all, I'm just going to take a nice, hot shower."

"But you've been in here for a very long time," he said carefully. "Is it that bad? Why don't you lay down, or something. That might help."

"I'll shower first," she nodded.

"If you need something..."

"I'll ask right away."

Draco didn't look convinced, but nodded regardless, "okay."

She smiled at him, and shut the door, leaning against it, Narcissa listened to his footsteps walking away. Reaching out she turned the shower on, for appearances sake, and for something to do.

Slipping her clothes off, she left them in a pile at her feet, before stepping under the spray. Letting the water rain down on her, she faced away from it, running her hand over her lower stomach. It would be virtually impossible to feel anything at this point, maybe it was her mind, but it seemed like there was the slightest curve to her abdomen that hadn't been there before. Proof if you will.

She hadn't lied to Draco, it was her _time._ It had been for several days in fact, and yet nothing. There had been no signs of anything, for the first time in eighteen years, nothing. Which made her all the more certain, and terrified.

Although she had been down this road before, it had been planned to the end, and she had known what was coming every step of the way. Past experience would help make it easier, but she had to take someone else into account. Bill. He wouldn't be ready, he may not even want this. Having children wasn't something they'd discussed yet, much less considered. She couldn't do this without him though, she wasn't strong enough. Then there was Draco, while accepting of Bill and hers relationship, he may not be ready for a sibling to enter the fold.

She turned the water off, before stepping out and drying herself quickly, then wrapping herself in her robe.

The hall was empty, hearing voices coming up the stairs though, she walked quickly to her bedroom.

"Mum!" Draco called.

"I'm just going to lay down for a little while," she returned, moving to shut the door behind her.

"Wait, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa came out of her room at the new voice, "what are you doing here Miss Granger?"

"Well, Draco invited me, and I had something I needed to ask you," she smiled. "Do you have time now?"

"Now is not really the best time," she said quickly, glancing at Draco who was fidgeting to himself.

"Please, I need an opinion is all, won't take long."

Sighing, she motioned her over, "fine. Come in here." Narcissa sat on the edge of her bed, as Hermione closed the door behind her. "Well, what is it?"

"Draco asked me over, he's worried about you."

"Is he?"

"Yes, very. He says you haven't eaten anything all day, and locking yourself in the bathroom is hardly appeasing his concerns."

"I told him, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Hermione moved closer to her, "you look awfully pale?"

"I'm always pale," she sighed.

"But there is no colour in your cheeks, since Bill's moved in, your cheeks have been so rosy. You've looked beautiful, and today..."

"And today I look?" Narcissa said sharply.

"Sick, worried."

Tightening her robe around herself, she looked at Hermione closely, "you are training at St. Mungo's, aren't you?"

"To become a Medi-Witch," she nodded.

"And I imagine you study hard."

"Probably too much," she smiled. "At least I get told that."

Clearing her throat, "there is a spell, to tell if you are pregnant."

"There is," Hermione said quietly, sitting next to her.

"Do you know it?" She whispered.

"I do."

"Can you, on me?"

"Of course," Hermione said quietly. Swallowing visibly, "would you like to lay down? It would be more comfortable."

Narcissa nodded, as she stood, moving around the bed, she laid her head down on Bill's pillow. Breathing deeply, "when you are ready."

Hermione crouched down beside her, with her wand in hand. Speaking firmly, she waved the wand over her lower torso in a specific motion, she softly spoke words Narcissa didn't understand.

As she watched, a image appeared before her eyes, hovering above her, rotating it mid air, it flashed pink, and promptly disappeared.

"Oh Merlin," she moaned.

Hermione stood beside her, "congratulations," she said quietly.

She nodded, blinking rapidly, "thank you." Narcissa sat up, straightening her robe.

"When does Bill get back?" She asked as she sat beside her.

"Tomorrow night."

"He's going to be thrilled," she smiled.

"I hope so," she said quietly. "I really hope so."

-


End file.
